Vinny Magalhaes
Vinny Magalhaes is the retired former M-1 Global and Titan FC light-heavyweight champion. He formerly competed in the UFC and in the WSOF. M-1 Global Champion He most recently defeated Alihan Magomedov before signing a six-fight deal with M-1 Global. He then defeated Damien Knight via submission. He next faced Jake Doerr, winning via technical knockout due to strikes from full mount. He next faced Viktor Nemkov for the vacant promotional light-heavyweight title, winning via third round gogoplata/neck crank. Magalhaes next defended his title for the first time against Russian sambo ace Mikhail Zayats, defeating Zayats via third-round head kick knockout. As commentator and former UFC welterweight champion Pat Miletich put it, "A great way to keep your title..." After the fight, Magalhaes asked UFC president Dana White if there was any chance that he could return to the UFC in 2012. Magalhaes also stated after the Zayats fight that " “After rewatching the whole fight, i just realized that every time I fought for M-1 against a Russian fighter, I was the handpicked guy… I mean, I am assuming that after seeing one of the M-1 directors rooting for my opponent every time he’d hit me, but not having any reaction when I’d hit him nor when dropped him. Thanks M-1, I appreciate your business, you can have your belt back.” UFC Return Magalhaes next returned to the UFC against Igor Pokrajac defeating Pokrajac via second round armbar submission. He then fought contender Phil Davis losing a dominant unanimous decision. Magalhaes next signed to fight Anthony Perosh. The underdog Perosh knocked Magalhaes out in just fourteen seconds. Magalhaes afterwards reportedly took off his gloves and laid them on the Octagon mat, a sign similar to one in wrestling that meant he was retiring. That remains to be seen. Outside the UFC Instead Magalhaes next signed to fight veteran Jeff Monson after being cut from the UFC. Monson pulled out of the fight due to a prolonged back injury. Magalhaes then fought Jorge Gonzalez winning via first round rear-naked choke submission. Magalhaes then signed to fight fellow UFC veteran Jason Brilz in their Titan FC debuts. He defeated Brilz via fourth round guillotine choke submission to win the Titan FC light-heavyweight title. WSOF Magalhaes next signed with the World Series of Fighting to make his debut against fellow UFC veteran and newcomer Matt Hamill. Magalhaes defeated Hamill via first round kneebar submission. Magalhaes next fought Dave Branch for Branch's WSOF light-heavyweight title. Branch dominated Magalhaes en route to a punishing unanimous decision. In Magalhaes' post-fight interview he announced that he was retiring from the sport of mixed martial arts to focus on his family, his gym and his jiu jitsu career. Fights *Ryan Bader vs. Vinny Magalhaes - The fight was the light-heavyweight final for the eighth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show. *Vinny Magalhaes vs. Viktor Nemkov - The fight was for the vacant M-1 Global light-heavyweight title. *Vinny Magalhaes vs. Mikhail Zayats - The fight was for the M-1 Global light-heavyweight title with Magalhaes defending. *Phil Davis vs. Vinny Magalhaes *Vinny Magalhaes vs. Matt Hamill - The fight was the WSOF debut of both men. *Dave Branch vs. Vinny Magalhaes - The fight was for the WSOF light-heavyweight title with Dave Branch defending. Magalhaes retired after the fight. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Retired fighters